Kaine
Tumblr nymeu7zd4O1r1n44mo1 500.jpg|It's all love Apperance Fallout 4 hancock 2 by sessav-d9hmk14.jpg Tumblr nymeu7zd4O1r1n44mo1 500.jpg Behavior/Personality Kaine is intelligent, successful, and likes nothing better than for "lesser beings" to recognize and admire him as a leader of men. Kaine enormous legitimate accomplishments are dwarfed by his own egotistical view of himself. Kaine sees himself as a modern renaissance man and the standard for human personal achievement. He has the charisma of a natural leader and the education to take advantage of this trait; however his ambitions almost always undermine the trust and faith of his allies and subordinates, and often lead to dismal failure 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Devil Rejects Rank: Oyabun 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Power Fist ''' '''The "Power Fist" style is a style created by Tetsu Ryoji, in an attempt to combine all of his marital arts knowledge into an effective, and strucured way of fighting. This style of power fist is about using what one knows to maximize they're fighting potential, while being as close to an opponent as possible. This in turn adds pressure, and defense, thourgh the use of a relentless offense. With this, Tetsu can counter grapples, locks, or any CQC, by implying his maximum hitting force through the usage of techniques dirved from Wing Chun and Jeet Kun Do. This style focuses on heavy blows, above average speed, trapping opponents with locks and throws, and footwork for closing or creating distance. Tetsu is best suited for this style due to his mastery of martial arts, also the style allows for flexibility in all areas, should one want to incorpeerate other martial arts, but to effectively use this style on has to foucus on the above mentioned. Bionic Physiology The user either is or can transform into a machine. This can include small factories instead of organs, which can manifest instruments such as mechanical arms, weapons, or wheels. Some may be limited to specific mechanisms or parts to which their body can operate, others abilities may be limited only by their imagination. tumblr_nzuh4pmp4p1ro44e3o1_r1_1280.jpg *Capabilites The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. This is the base of the Cyborg battle unit abilites. *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Strength Mode is advised for powerful melee attacks When in Speed mode, only the "sprint" function and melee attacks deplete the energy reserves of the Nanosuit. As long as the user is not sprinting, suit energy reserves will ultimately reach 100%. It is advisable to use Speed Mode and its associated "sprint" function when attempting long jumps or when ascending steep slopes that are impossible to scale with Strength Mode. The user can also switch to Strength Mode while sprinting and immediately jump for an even longer distance, since there is a very short period of time in which the two modes can be combined. In this mode the Jinzoningens become very deadly seeing thanks to there armor and matiral there made out of these Machines can break the hardest metal or matrial in this work like nothing. Thanks to Jin going to the shinto realm these Jinzoningens have everyone Martial art downloaded into their styems where they can switch styles fighting aganist an enemy and enough time to get out of an sisuation. 'Background' Unknown Category:Suits N Guns Saga Category:Jin's RPC/NPC Category:Devil Rejects